Four Girls and a Fellowship
by LostAngel2
Summary: What happens when me and three of my friends get sucked in to Middle Earth. Poor Fellowship. PLEASE RR {Updated as of 41}
1. a renaissance fair and a frecky portal

A/N: This is my first actual fanfic. No, this is not a Mary-Sue at least I don't think. Really, ask anyone I don't think. I was talked into posting this by my friends (you know who you are) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. I hope to make a sequel to this but I will all depend on the amount of readers. I Love reviews so please review. I didn't know that reviews were important until I posted my first poem. You can e-mail me if you want to. I really want to dedicate this to: Liv: Who keep bugging me to start writing my story and keep giving me good advice on how to improve my story. Callie: Who was always up for reading my story and boosting my ego by telling me how good it was. Kyle: Well Kyle just for being my best friend and letting me make you watch and hear about Lord of the Rings all the time. And to all my other friends Now On with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything or one in this fan fiction so please don't sue me I have about a penny.  
  
  
  
Four Girls and a Fellowship  
  
"This fair is the coolest fair ever!" Gia said happily. Gia and her friends Liv, Callie, and Sky all had permission to miss school and go to the renaissance fair with the drama club. "Plus we get to play dress up. After all, what other times can you see me and Sky in a dress?"  
  
Gia had long midnight black hair in which she normally wore in a ponytail except certain days like today. Gia had sea sapphire eyes that made her look older then fourteen. Today she wore a white and golden colored dress that brought out the blue in her eyes really well. She normally would complain about dressing up but today she did not complain only because she felt like a true princess in the dress. She didn't own a pair of dress shoes so she put on her black boots. Also, know as her combat boots, at least that's what her mother called them.  
  
Gia was the drama queen in her group of friends. She was always going out for a play every chance she got. She was also one of the best swimmers and dedicated a plentiful amount of time to swimming. She always seemed to be bouncing of the walls for one reason or another. She was also in to horseback riding, tennis, and volleyball. She appeared not to have a care in the world. Her motto is 'life is like a river, just go with the flow'. That was her motto and she stuck by it. Unfortunately, she always seemed to end up in trouble. She got in so much trouble she even had her own seat in detention.  
  
"You know what," Callie said. "This place kind of reminds me of Middle-Earth. After all there are sword fights, archers, little markets, and people in cool clothing."  
  
Callie was shorter then Gia by a few inches. Callie had long, flowing, wavy, golden hair. She had her hair up in a half bun half down style that made her look so elegant. Callie had chocolate colored brown eyes that brought out the brownish tint in her golden hair. Today she wore a purple and sliver dress that made her look so sophisticated. She wore matching purple shoes that matched her outfit so well.  
  
Callie was the do goodie two shoes of the group. She was a very important role in the group conceding Sky and Gia were insane when they had to much sugar, if that was possible. She is one of the best dancers anyone in there region have ever seen. If you ask anyone who has seen her dance they would tell you she has a chance to go professional if she wanted. She was excellent at tennis so she and Gia like to play doubles and wipe the floor with people. She was a vegetarian because she had a large collection of animals in her house. Callie loved to volunteer at animal shelters. Sometimes she would drag the others with her to help.  
  
"Where's Legolas!" Gia and Olivia, or Liv as everyone called her, shouted looking around franticly in search of their biggest crush. Callie giggled at her two friends.  
  
Liv was about Callie's height and had short, straight blond hair held back in a white headband. Liv's eyes looked like maple syrup. Liv had her mom make her a silk pink and white dress. She insisted she get a pink dress because it was her favorite color. Everyone had laughed when Liv showed up to school that day wearing and elegant dress with the oldest pair of tennis shoes that anyone had ever seen.  
  
Liv was the brainy on of the group. Liv always seem to be talking about schoolwork, which drove Sky and Gia crazy. Even though she was the brain of the group, she was still a ditz at some points. She was the star of the schools soccer team. Soccer and school, those things were Liv's life. Well other then her crush on Legolas but as if she has a chance with him after she is way too young for him.  
  
"Oh my god can you two think of anything else besides him?" Sky asked.  
  
Sky was about Gia's height and loved to pick on Liv and Callie for being shorter. Sky had well, sky blue hair. She decided if her name was sky, she might as well have hair to go with it. She had cerulean colored eyes that shimmered in the sun like the sun reflecting in a crystal stream. She wore a plain white dress with blue over it to look like a peasant girl; she was even going to put mud on her face and in her hair but her mother said no. She really didn't want to look like she was muddy she really just wanted a reason to play in the mud.  
  
Sky was the officious one in the group. She was always dreaming of the perfect guy. For her when she talks about Lord of the Rings she likes to say Gollum's cute. She always seems to be surrounded by people. I would guess it was because she was the team caption for the schools basketball team. She was one of the most popular girls in school and made fun of herself for it. Sky is one of the most energetic people you will ever meet. She was never a big fan of academics unlike Liv who love academics.  
  
Liv and Gia stopped looking around the site and were now looking at Sky. The two girls tuned a smiled at each other before shouting, "Nope." The two girls broke out in giggles. Sky just rolled her eyes quite noticeably and sighed knowing that the two teens would never change their views on Legolas. Sky had asked the girls that question before and had always gotten the same answer.  
  
"Hey," A male voice called from behind. The girls didn't even need to turn around to know Stuart was behind them but they turned around the see Stuart come to a dead stop after running to catch the girls. Gia and Liv sighed they wanted to find Legolas and get out of there but they doubted they would be able to find him considering he's all the way in Middle Earth.  
  
"Hey Stuart, how do you like that fair?" Sky asked the boy. Gia and Liv looked at each other. The two friends had been trying to set Sky and Stuart up for over a year now.  
  
"It's cool but what's with the girls dresses?" Stuart asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Callie asked, "They look ok to me."  
  
"They're to long you can't see anything on the girls in them." Stuart said. The girls just rolled their eyes at the man.  
  
"Why do you want to see Sky in one of those short dresses?" Liv asked.  
  
"No, he wants to see you in one," Sky teased slapping Gia a high five.  
  
"You guys are weird." Stuart said tossing his wallet back and forth in her hands.  
  
Just then, Sky got that look in her eyes. You know that look; everyone has one. The look someone gets right before one plans of doing something of villainies proportions. Well Sky had one only her closest friends knew that could be forgotten in minutes.  
  
"Hey Stuart where's your wallet?" Sky said before quickly grabbing his wallet out of his hand. Before Stuart could say a thing, Sky darted down the dirt road. Liv, Callie, and Gia only stood there for a minute before darting down the road after their friend. Stuart just stood there trying to comprehend what happened.  
  
The girls ran non-stop for few minutes before they turned of the road and in to the forest. The four girls ran until they found a clearing. The only thing inside the clearing was a slate rock perfect for sitting on.  
  
"I can't believe you did that." Liv said gently punching Sky in the arm. Sky laughed at her own genius work. Sky and Gia slapped high five.  
  
"W-what's that?" Callie stuttered pointing behind them. The girls turned around to see what Callie was talking about and gasped in disbelief of what they saw. Fifteen feet behind them was a portal looking thing. The portal was small but still mystical. It was a mix of blues, pinks, and purples with silver glitter.  
  
"Its pretty," Gia said in almost a whisper. She set down her bag and slowly walked towards the portal with her hand out in front, waiting to touch the magical portal. When she got near enough touched the light the clearing fill with light and in a second the light was gone; and so was Gia.  
  
"Where did she go?" Callie asked her voice shaking.  
  
"Don't ask me! Your smarter then me." Sky said.  
  
"Gia you can't have all the fun! I'm coming too!" Liv yelled as she dropped her bag as she darted into a sprint. Liv collided with the portal producing the same light as Gia had and with that the light was gone along with Liv.  
  
Sky and Callie looked at each other in complete disbelief, after all two of their friends just vanished into a light. Just then, Sky got that look in her eye again. Callie noticed and started backing up towards the portal.  
  
Sky quickly took her chance and pushed Callie with all her might towards the portal. Callie, who was trying hard not to hit the portal, dropped her bag flinging her arms out for balance. Unfortunately, she tripped over a rock and fell face first into the portal. The light appeared and left Sky all alone.  
  
Sky looked around the clearing. In the distance, she could hear a voice making his way thought the forest complaining about a wallet. She knew when Stuart found her he would yell at her and get mad. She set her bag down along with a boy's wallet, took out a paper, and scribbled a note. Then she took off in a dash towards the portal.  
  
"This sucks!" Sky yelled and with that, the light consumed her leaving a blank clear. The only sign that indicated the girls had been there was the four bags scatted though the clearing. When Stuart grabbed his wallet, he found a note that read.  
  
Stuart- I'm sorry I took your wallet. Good-Bye Stuart! ~Sky ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* 


	2. What the Hecks wrong with my ears!

A/n: I am sooooo sorry for the wait! I have been so busy practicing I have not had a chance to update (and Callie and Liv don't you dare look at me like that you know I have). I promise I will have the third chapter up sooner. Anyway thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings *Goes in the corner and cries* I wish I own Legolas  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gia what did you get us into this time?" Liv yelled as landed on the soft, grassy ground next to Gia. Gia was looked around trying to figure out were they were for she herself had never seen a forest so magical as this one before.  
  
"I don't know. Don't tell me miss brain doesn't know either?" Gia said sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny, Gia, you act like I know everything, I mean I am getting an A minus in Geometry," Liv said.  
  
The Girls sat there for a few moments looking around trying to place the forest. The girls turned their attention from the forest to each other. The girls stared at each other for a moment before yelling in unison, "What's with your ears, my ears?"  
  
The girls slowly reached up to feel their ears. The girls ran their fingers up their ears before discovering their ears were no longer round but now they were pointy. The girls looked at each other in complete astonishment. Never in a million years would they have guessed a simple trip to a fair would make them have pointy ears.  
  
Liv stared a Gia in shock before she had the nerve to ask, "Are we what I think we are?"  
  
Gia smiled before she jumped to her feet and smiled and shouted, "I'm an elf. Liv can you believe this, were elves, Liv we are living breathing elves."  
  
Liv jumped up and smiled before she jumped up and stared at Gia. The two girls looked at each other for a minute before she started to dance around the forest where they had landed.  
  
"I still wonder where we are," Liv stopped dancing and said said.  
  
"Who cares we're elves." Gia said not bothering to stop dancing.  
  
"Works for me," Liv said and started dancing once again.  
  
In the distance, footsteps were drawing closer. Then a voice broke through the girls dance of happiness saying, "I think it is coming from over there." The two girls stop and ran over and stood fearfully next to each other.  
  
"I am so tired of this why do we not just stop and rest." Another voice said.  
  
"We will rest once this is over with." Another voice said.  
  
"Well this is the end and there is just one thing I need to confess," Gia said looking straight ahead to avoid eye contact with Liv.  
  
"And what would that one thing be?" Liv asked crossing her arms not looking from the area where the voices came.  
  
"Sky stole your keychain from your backpack this morning," Gia said anticipating Liv's reaction. Liv never did get a chance to respond the attackers broke through the trees. Of course they were not attackers all. They were Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir and above all else Legolas. The girls looked at each other before they let out a scream of happiness and ran over to the fellowship.  
  
"Are you really the fellowship?" Liv asked looking Legolas up and down with a big grin on her face.  
  
"How did you know that?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Never mind," Gia said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Well I am quite interested on the subject." Aragorn said.  
  
"Well you see we are from a world were you guys are known in every household all across the Untied States," Gia said.  
  
"I do not believe you," Aragorn said.  
  
"Really then what is this?" Gia asked taking her fake gold watch and handed it Aragorn. Aragorn looked at it in compete fascination.  
  
"I have never seen one of these before. What are your names?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I am Liv." Liv said not taking her eyes off Legolas.  
  
"I'm Gia but if you still think I'm an elf you may call me Alata for that I do think fits." Gia said Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"So how my I asked did you two find your way to Middle Earth?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Your guess is as good as ours." Liv said.  
  
"Oh Liv, you are way too polite." Gia said turning to Liv.  
  
"You're just too evil to understand. Hey, I wonder if Sky and Callie followed us, what about you?" Liv asked.  
  
"Let's see is Sky and a portal she could push someone in. I would say someone is going to come." Gia said laughing.  
  
"You have a good point." Liv said  
  
"Hey you guys mind helping us look for our friends." Gia said turning to face the fellowship. "Please it would mean a lot. It will be like scouting for orcs, only instead it would be our friends. I would be so nice."  
  
"Well we were going to scout for orcs but I think we can do both," Aragorn said.  
  
"Thanks, Aragorn." Gia said. With that, the group was off wondering through the wood.  
  
"Were off the find the girls the wonder girls of the fair," Liv sung happily. The group sighed and kept walking in search of the girls unaware of what they will find. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~* Please R+R. Any review is a good one. Please I love reviews. 


	3. Where are we?

A/n: I finally got around to typing chapter 3. Dang promises.........Anyway sorry for the   
wait I've been to lazy to type it up. Hey at least I'm telling the truth. Anyway I decided   
to dedicate this chapter to the not so wonderful Callie, who is a loser for leaving the   
coolest people ever. You better never forget us. Epp *runs as Liv chases her*   
  
Liv-What I don't get a chapter!!! Why did you take so long to update?? Gia you're too   
lazy!!! Gia get back here!! Why don't you answer my Questions? Gia I thought you hated to  
run.  
  
Gia-Anyway on with the chapter!!   
  
**Four Girls and a Fellowship **  
  
  
Callie fell hard next to Sky. "Where are we?" Sky asked looking around the cave.   
  
"I don't know!" Why did you push me?" Callie screamed looking furiously at Sky.   
  
"You should have seen your face. You looked so confused. More then when Gia gets   
hyper and starts talking like she's on fast forward." Sky laughed. Callie started laughing   
too.   
  
"Was it that bad?" Callie laughed.   
  
"Oh yeah," was all Sky could say before the two girls bursted out laughing at each other.   
  
"So how do you think we should go about getting out of this place?" Callie said as soon   
as they recovered from their laughing fit. Sky looked around the cave then turned back to   
Callie.   
  
"How the heck do I know," Sky replied, "you're the smart one."   
  
"Oh yeah I always forget," Callie said.   
  
"Now get us the heck out of here oh mighty smart one," Sky said before the both went   
into   
a fit of giggles. Soon Callie's face turned to shock.   
  
"Sky," Callie said slowly her face terrified. Sky stopped laughing and looked at her friend.   
  
"What?" Sky said trying to hide the fear in her voice.   
  
"How come I'm a lot taller then you?" Callie asked in a voice slightly above a whisper.   
Sky looked at herself then a Callie. Sky started to shout words that no one ever needs to   
hear. Sky had always been taller then Callie and loved to tease her about it. Now that   
Sky was shorter it was Callie's turn.   
  
"Oh my god, look at my feet!" Sky cried. Callie started to giggle uncontrollably, "What's   
so funny!"   
  
"Sky I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you're a hobbit," Callie, who was laughing so   
that tears were forming in her eyes, said.   
  
"A, what!" Sky exclaimed.   
  
"You know, a hobbit, like Frodo in Lord of the Rings," Callie explained.   
  
"No! What did I do to deserve this?" Sky cried.   
  
"Lets see there was," Callie started.   
  
"Ok I get the point," Sky said," I guess I'm just glad Liv and Gia aren't here. They would   
be having the time of their lives with this." Suddenly there was a bang at the front of the   
cave. The two girls jumped next to each other with fear spread all across their faces.   
  
"You think that could be Gia and Liv?" Sky whispered. As soon as she finished they   
heard a growl.   
  
"I, I don't think so. Gia only growls when her pictures of guys are taken away." Callie   
said. At that moment twenty Orcs came bursting in to the area around the two girls. The two   
girls looked at each other, then to the rocs, and then to the Orcs swords. As soon as the   
Orcs grabbed their swords the two girls did the only thing they knew how, they screamed as   
loud as they could.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Gia-Heheheh, I left with a cliffhanger. See what happens little Callie when you leave a   
cliffhanger, you get one right back at you.   
  
Liv-Gia I'm going to kill you!!! How could you leave it a cliffhanger when you haven't   
updated in so long???   
  
Gia-What do you care? You've read the whole story?   
  
Liv-What about the readers?   
  
Gia-Are you saying I actually have readers other then you and Callie.   
  
Liv-No comment.


	4. I'm Busy Here

Disclaimer: If I owned Lord of the Rings I wouldn't be here writing a story about it. So in other words, I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
  
Authors Note: Hey look this time it didn't take me as long to update. I want to dedicate this chapter to my Liv and Sky and all the trouble we will cause this coming school year. I wonder if I still have anyone reading this other then Callie and Liv.  
  
Callie: You got my imaginary friends.  
  
Liv: And my bunny.  
  
Gia: When did I say you could come into my fanfic whenever you like?  
  
Liv: Oh shut up you know you love us.  
  
Gia: I take the fifth, shrimps.  
  
Liv: Meanie  
  
Callie: You're mean  
  
Liv: I think we made her mad *runs off*  
  
Callie: Epp *Runs after Liv*  
  
Gia: On with the fanfic*Runs after Liv and Callie* Get back here short people ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Four Girls and a Fellowship Chapter 4: I'm Busy Here  
  
The Fellowship plus Liv and Gia had been walking for awhile now when they heard a piercing scream coming from a cave up in the distance. Gia turned to Liv and asked, "Do you think?"  
  
"Maybe, but I doubt Callie could even scream like that." Liv said.  
  
"Don't you remember her Birthday party when we decided to play that little prank on her?" Gia asked.  
  
"Good point," Liv said and turned to the rest of the fellowship," Will you please take us into that cave up ahead?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top," Gia said batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Alright," They agreed.  
  
The cave was a lot colder and darker then they all expected. Liv's nails were digging into Gia's arm. There were at least five different mosses coving the walls of the cave. The ground was damp and coved in leafs and twigs. The group followed the cave and the occasional scream. Around half way down the cave Frodo's sword started to glow.  
  
"Orcs," Boromir whispered, as the team took off in a run down the cave. When they reached the end of the cave they saw two girls surrounded by Orcs. To be precise the girls were Sky and Callie. "Sky! Callie!" Gia and Liv cried out. Sky and Callie looked over at them.  
  
"Were a little busy," Sky yelled, "but if you leave a message I will return your call when my life's not in danger!" The fellowship took out their swords and began to draw the Orcs away from Callie and Sky. Once it was safe Sky and Callie ran over to Gia and Liv.  
  
"Sky, did you get shorted?" Liv asked.  
  
"Look at her feet." Gia told Liv pointing at Sky's new furry feet.  
  
"Don't forget her pointy ears," Callie chimed in.  
  
"She's a Hobbit!" Gia and Liv squealed happily.  
  
"Oh my God," Callie exclaimed when she noticed the two girls ears, "Your elves!"  
  
"You bet," Liv said.  
  
"There nice and pointy." Gia joked.  
  
"So I guess I'm the only on who stayed normal," Callie observed.  
  
"I would never call you normal unless there was an ab in front of it," Gia said.  
  
"Oh thanks," Callie said.  
  
"I wonder what the president of your fan club is doing now that you're missing," Gia joked.  
  
"His name is Jesse," Callie said.  
  
"Call it what you like, their still your fan club," Liv added.  
  
"He's not too bad," Sky said.  
  
"Sky, you like a new guy every day," Liv pointed out.  
  
"So what's wrong with that?" Sky said.  
  
"I bet Jesse, Rex, and Max has a swat team looking for you." Gia said.  
  
"You are so mean, you know that right," Callie said coolly.  
  
"You bet I know it," Gia laughed.  
  
"I wonder what Jesse will say when he sees you with pointy ears," Callie wondered.  
  
"That's if we ever get home." Liv said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow that went better then I expected. Now you see that button you click it to review. I would love to get at least 5 reviews before I post chapter 5. I doubt five reviews is that hard to do, now is it? I think only two people are reading this so yeah, please prove me wrong. 


	5. But I Wanna

A/N: Hey Everybody I am alive!!!! Tis the truth I never lie  
  
Liv: Yeah right…..next thing you'll be saying is Sky's over everybody in school.  
  
Sky: Hey!!! I heard that  
  
Callie: Can we please stop fighting…this sleep over won't be fun if you keep fighting  
  
Sky and Gia: Wedgies for Liv!!!!  
  
Liv: Oh no I need my sleep or I will get sleep.   
  
Gia: So, we don't care…..by the way I need Anne to get out here to say my disclaimer  
  
*Anne walks out* Anne: Why do I have to do this again?!  
  
Gia: *flames coming up* OR I WILL GET ANGRY AND NOBODY LIKES ME ANGRY plus I got manga  
  
Anne: *cowering in fear* ok Gia does not own Lord of the Rings or anybody other then Gia in the story. She just uses them and promises to put them back the way she found them.  
  
Gia: Thanks! I also wanted to take a moment and tell my wonderful friend Callie-Bear HAPPY FERICKIN BIRTHDAY and this chapter is dedicated just to you. I typed it up as a way to tell you HAPPY BIRTHDAY and I can not wait too see you again (I'm taking you home with us)  
  
Chapter 5~ But I Wanna  
  
As the battle progressed the girls stood watching the battle intensely. Well actually Gia and Liv stood watching the so called light that surrounded Legolas. Sky, well, Sky was caught up in her own thoughts on how she could not wait to go home and get a chance to play her favorite computer game. At least Callie was studying the battle technique that they posed. It was like at school, one person could take notes and the others would just copy.   
  
As the battle died the fellowship gathered around to observe the two new strange girls standing in front of them. The fellowship stood silently glancing over the girls, well Pippin and Merry were whispering back and forth. Gimli was the first one to speak to him by saying, "Who are you two."  
  
"She's an insane girl and I'm Sky." Sky said pointing at Callie. The fellowship just stood staring at her as if she had just grown a second head. Gia and Liv on the other had rolled their eyes and giggled slightly. Callie just stood there looking at her feet bright red with embarrassment.   
  
"Actually my name is Callie, "She said in a voice slightly above a whisper.   
  
"So where the heck am I?" Sky asked.  
  
Gia went over and placed her hand on Sky's left shoulder. "You, my friend," Gia started, "Are in a place that I believe Liv and I could refer to as heaven." Liv nodded in agreement.  
  
"I ever tell you that you really freak me out sometimes?" Sky said plainly  
  
"Almost everyday," Gia said casually.  
  
"So where do you plan on going from here?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Um, I actually do not know." Callie said looking at her feet as if embarrassed by how unplanned she was about what they planed to do about this.  
  
"Well you could come with us!" Pippin chimed in. Gia, Callie, and Liv light up in large smiles.  
  
"Okay!" Gia, Callie, and Liv bounced around happily.  
  
"Oh great," Most of the fellowship muttered to themselves.  
  
"Over here, now" Sky demanded dragging her friends over to where they were hiding out before. Sky stood there looking really mad as she said. "How the heck do you guy plan on getting us home?"  
  
"Who said we wanted to go home?" Liv and Gia said in unison as they glanced over a Legolas and sighed dreamily.  
  
"But I wanna go home!" Sky said angrily.  
  
"But we wanna stay here!" Gia pouted.  
  
"Come on Sky think of it as an adventure." Callie encouraged hopping Sky would give in and let them stay there, after all Gia and Liv were not the only one's with crushes on one the fellowship members. Callie had taking a liking to Aragorn from the second she had seen them on the big screen.  
  
"Okay Sky let me put this into math terms," Liv said as a teacher would to a little kid. Sky groaned at the thought of math where they were not at school, "It is just a simple ratio, four girls to eight guys. That ratio breaks down to two guys per girl. In other words each of us could have two guys each and not have to share."  
  
Sky thought about this for a moment. Normally she would hold out for a better option but the idea of two guys just for her sounded nice. Though she knew that it would never work and none of them would end up with a guy just made the thought of staying better. She loved the idea of Gia and Liv competing for Legolas' love and them both going to the extreme entertained her mind and made her smile. She groaned and said, "Ah hell!"  
  
The other three girls scream and danced around happily. Even Sky could not help but smile at how spastic her friends were acting. When they finally clamed down Callie said. "I'll try to find a way home and when we find it we will go home with out complaint, or at least I will," Callie promised.   
  
"Well when we leave we are taking Legolas with us." Liv demanded folding her arms authoritatively across her chest.  
  
"I am so with Liv on this one," Gia adding folding her arms in a similar manner as well.  
  
"Fine do what you like, as long as I get to take Aragorn with me I, you two can do whatever you would like," Callie said smiling.  
  
"Oh my gosh I am surrounded by psychos," Sky said rolling her eyes walking away and back toward where the fellowship stood.  
  
After the fellowship plus the four annoying girls made camp inside the cave they found time to consort with each other. Gia, Merry, and Pippin sat to the left taking about go jokes that they have played. Callie was trying to find out all she could about Aragorn's travels. Liv was helping Legolas with something. The surprise was Boromir and Sky were sitting in the back of the cave looking at their friends and talking to each other.  
  
"Are you the only normal one?" Sky whispered to Boromir.  
  
"I am beginning to think so." Boromir said smiling. Sky giggled as she stared into Boromir's deep brown eyes trying to figure out if it was sarcasm or not.  
  
"Oh come now love birds dinner is ready and we cannot wait for you two to stop staring into each others eyes to wait." Liv said as though she was Sky's mother. Unfortunately for Liv Sky did not find that very funny. Liv took note of that and took of running as fast as she could. Lucky for her she was a good runner from all the running she did in soccer. Sky was could be as fast as Liv but she was not really into running and only ran in P.E. or at basketball practice.   
  
"Get back here!" Sky yelled.  
  
"Yikes," Liv cried out was she turned around to see the vicious looked that was plastered on her friends face. "Legolas hid me!" Liv said ducking behind Legolas.  
  
"Okay you two cut it out now!" Aragorn said strictly but a hint of a smile was on his lips. Though he would never admit it he thought the two fighting girls were quite amusing, in a Merry and Pippin type of way.  
  
"She started it!" Sky said defensibly pointing at Liv.  
  
"Hey you and Gia always do that type of stuff to me!" Liv retorted. Thought the fellowship learned that night that the four girls could cause a lot of trouble. Sky and Gia ended up giving Liv wedgies all night long. Needless to say it was a long night for all.   
  
*~*  
  
Gia: Ta Da Another chapter done! You should be so happy Callie: I am  
  
Liv: Your lazy and mean to me!  
  
Gia: Not uh  
  
Liv: Uh Huh  
  
Callie: *to the people actualy reading this* Please just R+R and ignore the argureing even thought Liv is right  
  
Gia: I heard that 


End file.
